Day 4: 9:00pm-10:00pm
Marwan decides to trade Jack for Behrooz in hopes of distracting CTU from his real objective. Tony and Michelle weigh the consequences of the trade, while Curtis interrogates Behrooz about Marwan, Mitch Anderson is getting prepared to take off. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Dave Conlon shoots Paul Raines after Paul pushed Jack out of the way and Audrey Raines heard about it. * Dina Araz agrees to help CTU and Jack Bauer capture Habib Marwan in exchange for her and her son's freedom. * Habib Marwan captures Jack and kills Dina Araz. * With the intention of stealing a F-117A Stealth Bomber, Mitch Anderson gains access to an Air Force Base. The following takes place between 9:00pm and 10:00pm. 09:00:00 CTU discovers the van that Jack Bauer and Dina Araz were in. Dina's body was in the van. Michelle Dessler tells the agents at CTU that Jack has been taken hostage by Habib Marwan, and that their main objective is to find Marwan before he strikes again. Jack is tied up in the back of a red van. He is somewhat alert. Marwan's cell phone rings. He checks to see if Jack is awake, and Jack pretends to be knocked out. Habib receives a call from Mitch Anderson who says the stealth fighter he was supposed to fly has been grounded because of mechanical problems. Marwan tells him to get into the air and that his window of opportunity expires in an hour. Mitch approaches the mechanic working on the plane. The mechanic tells him that there was a hairline fracture on a strut pin and that replacement wouldn't arrive until morning. Mitch asks him if that was the only problem. The mechanic says yes, but the issue is important enough to ground the plane. Mitch asks him if he's reported it to the chief mechanical officer. When he says no, Mitch amiably excuses him, only to kill him with a sound-suppressed pistol once his back is turned. 09:06:25 Tony Almeida tells Michelle that Dina Araz has been dead less than 30 minutes, and that is probably when Marwan grabbed Jack. Tony also tells Michelle that the NSA is reporting that chatter has slowed down, meaning that the attacks might be over. Michelle adds that it might be the calm before the storm. They figure they will have to wait until they pick up a thread on Marwan. Michelle asks Tony about Jack calling him earlier. Tony tells her that he owed Jack. Tony tells Michelle that Jack and Audrey are involved and that they should tell her about Jack being captured. Michelle decides not to. She says she doesn't want her getting involved if they have to make a decision about Jack. However, when Audrey asks them about Jack, Michelle tells her the truth. Michelle explains to Audrey that people are not always protected in the field. Audrey tells Michelle to get Jack back. Jack is chained up to a pipe in a warehouse. Marwan wants to ask him a few questions. They have a nice conversation about today's events. Marwan finally walks away. One of Marwan's people tells him that the police are looking into the disappearance of the military pilot. The information will be flagged on the hourlies. Marwan says that they need to make sure CTU is too busy to realize it's significance. They need to distract CTU. Marwan asks Jack about Behrooz Araz. Jack tells Marwan that CTU has him. Chloe calls Edgar and asks for the password for the Central Server. Edgar says he will get her on. Chloe gets mad and tells him to give him the password so she can get on herself. Edgar tells her that he doesn't work for her anymore. A frustrated Chloe walks up to Curtis and asks him to tell Edgar that he works for her. Curtis tells her that she works for Edgar, but they have equal command. After protesting to Curtis, she asks for the password, which Curtis gives her. 09:12:18 Edgar tells Curtis that a man claiming to be Habib Marwan wants to talk to the Director of CTU. Curtis tells him to activate all filters and tracing devices. Michelle takes the call. Marwan tells Michelle that Jack is alive and will be returned in exchange for Behrooz Araz. Marwan gives them ten minutes. Edgar Stiles was unable to get a trace on the call. Curtis tries to figure out why Marwan wants to trade Behrooz for Jack. 09:18:09 Marwan's assistant Rafique tells Marwan that the report containing the pilot's missing family will go out to CTU in the next 15 minutes. Marwan wants to know the second the report is sent to CTU. In a conference room, Michelle asks why Marwan would want Behrooz. Tony thinks of two reasons: their is a personal connection or Behrooz has information that can damage Marwan. Michelle tells Edgar to look for a family connection and tells Tony and Curtis to interrogate him harder. Chloe O'Brian confirms that the caller was Habib Marwan. Tony and Curtis go over the approach for the interrogation. Curtis wants to use a psychological approach, but Tony tells him it would take too long. He insists they should put physical pressure on him. Audrey Raines approaches Tony about any new information on Jack. Tony tells her that Marwan contacted them and that he wants to make a trade--Jack for Behrooz. Audrey wants to know when it is going to happen. Tony tells her they don't know if it is going to happen. He tells her that Jack, like all of them are expendable. 09:20:39 interrogates Behrooz.]] Behrooz asks Curtis where his mother is. Curtis lies to him and tells him that she is still in the field. While Behrooz is looking down, Curtis grabs him and throws him against a wall. He asks Behrooz about Marwan. Behrooz tells him that he is the leader, but he doesn't know anything else. Tony tells Agent Richards to go in. Richards injects Behrooz with a truth serum. Michelle receives another call from Marwan. Marwan tells her the trade will take place at the Union Conduit Dam in 30 minutes. Michelle demands to speak with Jack. Marwan puts the phone up to Jack. Jack tries to tell where he is, but Marwan pulls the phone away. Jack tells Marwan that CTU will never go through with the exchange. Jack says he's expendable. 09:23:15 Marwan finds out that the reports containing the information saying the military pilot and his family are missing has been sent to CTU. The report shows up on Edgar's computer. He asks Chloe what they normally do with them. Edgar passes the houriles, without looking at them, down to I.T. Mitch Anderson, this time posing as a mechanic, lies that the F-117 is clear for take-off. Mitch tells Chief Mechanic Horter that it was a faulty sensor and that everything is fine. Horter is satisfied with the paperwork Mitch handed over, and calls to clear the plane for take-off. 09:29:39 Chloe walks into the clinic and approaches Audrey. Chloe tells Audrey that since Jack and Secretary Heller are gone, she is the DOD representative. Chloe gives her some papers to sign. Chloe then notices Paul in the operation room. She starts talking about what happened. Audrey starts to get agitated. Chloe finally apologizes for being blunt. Curtis is interrogating Behrooz, who is now drugged. The interrogation doesn't lead to any new information. Meg, the person Edgar sent the hourlies to, tells Chloe she found something about an Air Force pilot and his missing family. Chloe tells her to send it up to Edgar. Chloe calls Edgar and tells him that Meg is sending up something. Edgar reluctantly agrees to look at it. 09:33:00 Tony tells Audrey that the decision to decide if they will go through with the trade will happen in this meeting. Tony tells Michelle that he doesn't think Behrooz knows anything. .]] Bill Buchanan from Division arrives at CTU to make the decision about the trade. Bill wants to know the value of Behrooz. Tony tells him that he doesn't have any information about Marwan and Chloe tells him that she couldn't find a connection between the two. Michelle tells Bill since they have no leads on Marwan, making the trade may give them an opportunity on catching Marwan. Bill decides to go through with the trade. 09:35:54 Marwan calls Mitch Anderson. Mitch tells him that he will be airborne in 30 minutes. Marwan tells his men to get Bauer. Jack continues to twist some wires in an open box. Jack trips up one terrorist, kicks him across the face, and knocks down a second; but he is quickly overwhelmed and the first man punches him out cold. They lift up Jack to move him. 09:41:09 Meg tells Edgar to take a look at the hourlies when he gets a chance. Edgar is busy on the phone and tells her to set it on his desk. Meg sets the CD in a pile of about 15 other CD's. A CTU nurse tells Audrey that Paul should be out of surgery within the next hour. Audrey asks how it is going, but the nurse tells Audrey that is all the doctor said. Tony comes down to the clinic and tells Audrey that they've decided to go through with the trade. Audrey asks if the operational objective is to get Jack. Tony says it isn't. They have to consider Jack expendable. She thanks him for being honest with her. Curtis tells Behrooz that he is being traded to Marwan. Behrooz tries to talk Curtis out of doing this, but Curtis says that it's not an option. They put two tracking devices on Behrooz. One is a watch, and the other is a mirco-chip implanted in the back of the head, under the skin. Edgar is about to look at the hourilies when Tony tells him to put video together. Once again, the hourilies get pushed back. 09:45:09 Michelle say's that they don't have time to send in sweep teams to make sure it's not a trap. Marwan calls CTU for Dessler. Marwan gives Michelle final instructions. Marwan tells Michelle to have Behrooz get out and walk to the van and that Jack will be in the van. Buchanan shakes his head. Michelle tells Marwan that doesn't work. She tells him she wants to see Jack before she gives up Behrooz. Marwan accepts the request. Michelle tells him that they are 5 minutes away. After the call is over, Marwan tells his man to kill Bauer after they get Behrooz. 09:51:28 In a black van, Abdullah speaks to the driver in Arabic; they and Anwar are moving Jack to the meeting spot. Meanwhile, Behrooz asks Curtis who will protect him, and Curtis says they put trackers on him. Behrooz accuses Curtis that he is merely using him. They think he's a terrorist. Curtis says he doesn't think so. He tells Behrooz that they need him to lead them to Marwan. Marwan's sniper, hidden on a roof, says they've spotted vehicles not far away. Marwan tells him that he will give him the word to take out Bauer after they get Behrooz. Rafique asks Marwan how long they need to keep CTU distracted. He replies, ideally until we hit the target. Then Marwan is asked what to do with the kid. Marwan say's he isn't sure yet. 09:53:19 Curtis and Behrooz arrive at the location. The sniper tells Marwan that they've arrived. Marwan sends in the van. saves Jack's life.]] The van pulls down the alley. Abdullah and Anwar take Jack out. Michelle tells Curtis to proceed. The two start walking towards each other. Abdullah and Anwar grab Behrooz, and Marwan tells his sniper to take Jack out. As he prepares to take Jack out, the sniper is shot. Lee Castle, the CTU counter-sniper, pops up, and Jack is safe. Jack demands to know why they risked exchanging Behrooz, and Curtis reassures him that there are tracking devices in place. Abdullah's van backs out of the alley. 09:56:15 Jack calls CTU. He tells Tony that he short-circuited some phone lines in the building he was being held. That if they find an obstruction, they will know the location of Marwan. Jack says he will run point on the mission once they find Marwan. Marwan's men search Behrooz for trackers. Abdullah finds one in the watch and destroys it, and he tells Behrooz that is mother is dead. They get a reading for a second device, but don't see it. The man grabs a knife and cuts open Behrooz's head. They find the second tracking device. Edgar finally gets around to looking at the hourlies, but before he can tell anyone about it, Chloe tells him to get satellite. Tony gets a location from the phone company. He gives Jack the location of Marwan. Marwan is talking to Mitch Anderson, who is in a F-117 Nighthawk Stealth Fighter. Marwan say's their window of opportunity is closing. Mitch Anderson pulls onto the runway for takeoff. 09:59:57...09:59:58...09:59:59...10:00:00 Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: Whatever you've planned next is going to fail, just like everything else you've tried today. * Habib Marwan: Fail? Almost 40 dead in a train crash...many more near the San Gabriel Island nuclear plant. * Jack: That wasn't really your plan was it? We managed to stop the other 103 power plants from melting down. That's what America will remember--that we stopped you. * Habib: No. They'll remember the image of Secretary of Defense Heller held hostage on your own soil and it will burn in their psyches. This country will forever be afraid to let their leaders appear in public. * Jack: For all the hatred you have for this country, you don't understand it very well. Whatever you throw at us, I promise you that'll never happen. * Edgar Stiles: (to Chloe O'Brian) No, I worked for you. Worked, with an e-d at the end. Past tense. * Chloe O'Brian: I meant, you and your husband are separated, and you fall in love with Jack, I guess...and then they end up together, and your husband ends up taking a bullet that saves Jack's life. What do you do with that? * Audrey Raines: I can't think about that right now, Chloe, okay? I just need Paul to pull through this. * Chloe: What about Jack? You just assume that the terrorists aren't gonna kill him? * Audrey: (agitated) Chloe, I don't wanna talk about it. * Chloe: I was inappropriately blunt, wasn't I? I do that a lot. * Chloe O'Brian: (to Edgar) No, it's the job of the lead tactical. Isn't that what you think you are? * Tony Almeida: (to Audrey) Look, Jack's about the only friend I got left, so I'm going to do everything I can to keep him safe. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning Special guest stars * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler Guest starring * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz Araz * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cameron Bancroft as Lee Castle * Anthony Azizi as Rafique * Ned Vaughn as Mitch Anderson * Navid Negahban as Abdullah Co-starring * Cliff Weissman as Horter (as "Chief Mechanic") * Bryce Lenon as Mechanic * Carmen Molinari as Meg * Gino Salvano as Anwar * Heather Salmon as Deborah (as "CTU Nurse") * Butch Klein as Agent Richards Uncredited * Marco Khan as Sniper * Henry M. Kingi, Jr. as Rasheed * Steve Lanza as Danny Background information and notes * This episode marks the first appearance of James Morrison as Bill Buchanan. He will be a series regular later in the series. * A prisoner exchange takes place in this episode, just as one does in "9:00pm-10:00pm" of Day 1. * The music when Horter calls to clear the F-117 plane for take-off is similar to the music in "Day 3: 2:00am-3:00am" when Nina Myers was being operated on. See also *9:00pm-10:00pm (disambiguation) Day 415 415